Divergent- Life as a Dauntless
by DivergentRebil46
Summary: This is Tris and Tobias living in dauntless together;) I suck at summaries but the attack never happened.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tris POV

I wake up with Tobias' strong arms wrapped around me. I get out of bed and step into the bathroom. Tobias and I live in his apartment together, and my old one now

belongs to Christina. I came in first place during initiation last year, so I got one of the best apartments. This made Christina eager to move in and take my place. I step into the shower and turn the water on. When I get out of the shower I brush my teeth, and put on some clothes on. Today is my first time training the initiates, and I wanted to come off as a fierce leader. I pick out a black tank-top that shows of the birds on my neck, and dark skinny jeans. I dig out a pair of black combat boots and tug them on. Because I want to come off intimidating, I decided to wear a little makeup. Nothing much, just some black eyeliner and mascara.

I walk over to Tobias and shake his arm lightly, "Wake up, sleeping beauty."

He laughs a little, "OK, Prince Charming."

"HaHa," I punch his shoulder.

"So, are you exited for our first year of training together?" he asks me.

"Yep."

"Are you going to go by Six?"

"Yeah. Four and Six, I like that. I'm going to the cafeteria for breakfast, OK?"

"K. I'll meet you there once I'm ready."

"Bye," and with that I was out the door. I walk to he cafeteria and then stop as my stomach growls. I burst into a run, realizing how hungry I was for breakfast. When i reach the cafeteria I sit by my friend Christina after grabbing a muffin. Across from me sits Uriah, who is beating up his pancake with a fork. After a few minutes of me and Christina babbling, I see Tobias walk into the cafeteria. He is wearing a yellow t-shirt and black sweatpants. He stops by the table holding food and grabs a muffin from the basket before making his way over next to me. He sits down and drapes his arm around my shoulder. We greet each other and then he kisses my cheek.

**PAGE BREAK**

Christina, Uriah, Tobias and I walk down the hallways of the dauntless compound in silence, making our way to the net to greet the new initiates once they jump. We arrive just in time for a girl in a blue erudite shirt with blonde hair fall into the net. I reach for her hand to help her out. Once she is on her feet Tobias asks her what her name is.

She replies "I'm Ti-Tiffany."

After everyone had jumped down, we huddled in a group to introduce ourselves. We managed to get 4 Erudite, 2 Amity, 3 Candor, and 1 Abnegation.

"I'm Four, and this is Six, Uriah, and Christina. We will be your instructors for training," says Tobias.

Then I say, "If you are dauntless born, you will be going with Christina and Uriah. If you are a transfer your stuck with me and Four." A portion of the group peels away to their own little huddle with Christina and Uriah.

"Any questions?" asks Four.

One of the boys in blue raises his hand.

"Yes?"

"Why are you two named after numbers?" asks the Erudite transfer.

Tobias' is obviously annoyed by the question. I imagine he has answered it several times before. He finally replies, "They are nicknames. Do you have a problem with that?" he asks in that tough instructor Four voice I have come to love.

"No sir," says the Erudite boy quietly, sinking in with the crowd.

"I like the name Four. What does it stand for- the four strong limbs you have in your body?" says a pretty Erudite girl, quite flirtatiously.

"Watch it, girl," I say sternly, and Tobias takes my hand. The girl blushes. She looks I girl who gets what she wants- I'll have to keep my eyes on her.

"Time for the tour," says Tobias, "training starts tomorrow at 10am, so don't be late."

**PAGE BREAK**

After the tour me and Tobias head to the cafeteria for dinner. I eye Melody- the girl that hit on Tobias earlier. I have a sneaking suspicion that she wasn't going to quit on him. After dinner me and Tobias walk back to the apartment. We are both to tired to change clothes- instead we just plop down on the bed. Tobias turns the TV on and smiles because his favorite show is on. We both watch the TV until we doze off, still in each others arms.

Tobias POV

I wake up to the sound of the TV, and irritatedly turn it off. I kiss Tris on the cheek before getting up to get ready. She is still asleep when I get out of the shower, so I get dressed in an old black t-shirt and jeans. I walk over to Six- I was beginning to like that nickname- and pick her up. She groans with a sleepy expression on her face. This is how I usually wake her up- otherwise she would be too lazy to get out of bed. I kiss her softly and then order her to go get ready. She is still in a daze, but she walks towards the bathroom. I head off to breakfast- my stomach roaring louder than a lion. When I reach the cafeteria I immediately avert my eyes from the table that Melody sits at. That girl _really_ made me angry yesterday. I grab a muffin and take my seat across from Uriah.

"So, how are your initiates?" he asks me.

"Not bad, but there is this one girl named Melody that _hit_ on me," I say.

His eyes widen, "and how did Tris take _that_?"

"Surprisingly well." We eat in silence after that, until Tris walks in minutes later. Instead of grabbing food, she comes over and sits next to me. "Why aren't you eating?"

"Not hungry," she replies.

Tris POV

We walk to the training room. When we reach the room, Tobias and I start to prepare the guns for training. When we finish preparing for training, we still have a couple of minutes before training, so me and Tobias sit down to wait.

"So," he says, "who do you think will be the best shooter?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"I thing it's going to be that boy from Erudite," says Tobias.

Before I can reply he cuts me off with a kiss. He slides his hand under my shirt and up my back. We stay like that for a while, until I hear someone clear their throat.

"Ahem," says a boy from Amity.

Tobias and I shoot up from our seats, and we hear snickers from the crowd. Every initiate was waiting. I feel my cheeks heat with embarrassment.

"Today," begins Tobias, "we will be learning how to shoot a gun." Tobias explains to the crowd what we will do today, and demonstrates how to stand. When he is finished and everyone has a gun, they begin to shoot. Tobias and I observe the initiates carefully, giving each one our undivided attention. An hour passes and Melody is the only one to have not hit the target. I walk up to her expectantly.

When she notices me, she says, "What!" very fiercely.

"Um, excuse me, what did you just say?" I glare at her.

She pushes me, "Shut up!"

"EVERYBODY STOP!" I scream at the crowd, "FRONT AND CENTER, NOW!"

Everyone gathers, and I say, "Our little friend here is going to learn some respect!" I turn to Melody, "Pick an initiate, the choice is_ all _yours," I glare at her.

After a moment she says, "Tiffany."

"Melody, go stand in front of the target. Tiffany, load your gun, your going to shoot at her until she learns some respect, and doesn't flinch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tobias POV

I was proud of Tris for taking matters into her own hands. I couldn't help but feel pride as she took charge, not feeling the need to consult me. She was a true Dauntless. She is _beautiful,_ she is _brave,_ she is _Dauntless. _Although, I have to admit that her punishment for Melody was a little harsh. Considering what Melody said yesterday, I could come to the conclusion that Tris doesn't like her much anyhow.

**PAGE BREAK**

Melody stood at the target, fidgeting nervously. I can't blame her. She looks in my direction, flashing a smile, no doubt hoping I would help her out of the situation. I just roll my eyes and look away. Tiffany stands with perfect composure- perfect composure for shooting a gun, that is- and fires her first shot. Melody instinctively pulls into a ball and drops to the floor.

"Up! The sooner you get past this, the sooner training is over. Nobody leaves until that happens, so if you want lunch, get it under control!" Tris shouts. The crowd of initiates instantly burst out into yells to cheer her on as Melody stands up in front of the target again. Tiffany squints her eyes into focus as she wraps her hands around the trigger. She breaths in, shuffles her feet, exhales, and fires. The bullet lands about a foot above Melody's skull. This time, Melody just flinches and her entire body has a small spasm, but she does not roll into a ball this time. Tris walks back over to me and sits beside me.

"So, who is your favorite initiate?" she asks me.

"Hmm, you."

"I meant out of the _new _initiates," she smiles.

"I honestly don't know. I haven't had much time to observe," I admit.

"I'm thinking Jason. He's pretty good with a gun," Tris says.

"Should I be jealous?" I pout.

"No, but you should stop flinching every time the gun goes off," she says.

"Haha," I fake a laugh.

Tris POV

A few more shots come, all of which Melody either flinches, or balls her self up. After a couple more shots she has learned to control herself more. "Learned any respect yet?" I yell at Melody.

"Y-y-yes ma'am," she stammers.

"Good. Hopefully you have learned your lesson. I have the power here, so _back off._ One more shot, for good measure," I say, gesturing at Tiffany. Tiffany adjusts herself to look at Melody once more, breathing deeply and squinting her eyes into focus. Just like every other shot, Tiffany breaths in, shuffles her feet, exhales, and fires. I hear a stifled scream. I jerk my head to look at Melody. The bullet grazed her shoulder, but it didn't do any serious damage. Her shoulder oozed blood, and knowing I'm responsible makes my head go fuzzy. Everyone else in the room was in shock, except for Tiffany who wept on the floor. I dismiss the initiates while making my way over to Melody.

"It just grazed your shoulder," I say, despite my efforts my voice still comes out somewhat soft, "So even though you don't need it, I am required by the rules to take you to the infirmary." Just seconds after my words, Melody slumps to the ground, unconscious. I gesture at Tobias, and he walks forward to help me take her to the infirmary.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blood pools out of her shoulder as we carry her to the infirmary. When the attendant see's us, she immediately calls for a nurse. Seconds later two nurses flood into the waiting room with a hospital bed, and Tobias and I carefully set her body down. Because it was already too late for us to go to lunch, Tobias and I decided to go back to the apartment and eat what ever we have in the fridge.

Melody POV

I awake with a dull throb in my left shoulder. I have no idea what happened or how I got her. I start to get up, but spots dance before my eyes. I notice a movement out of the corner of my eye. Before I can turn around to see what it was, I hear someone, "How are you feeling?" asks a soft voice that I am guessing belongs to a female.

"Good, I guess," I sit up groggily, spots dancing before my eyes. Then every thing comes back to me at once; that brat _Six_ who made me stand in front of a target as Tiffany shot around me. I remember a searing pain in my arm, and that was the last thing before everything went black. I look down at my shoulder. The bullet didn't hit the bone, it just grazed my flesh. I knew I wasn't good with pain, but I didn't know I was such a wimp that I couldn't handle a shot to the arm before blacking out from pain. Maybe it was a mistake for me to come to dauntless... or maybe I just needed to steal that boyfriend of hers so that he can get me off the hook. I can feel a smile play across my face as I think about my plan.

Tobias POV

When Tris and I get back to the apartment, I open the fridge to see what can eat. On the way here Tris and I decided that we should cancel training for the rest of the day, simply because the initiates are probably overwhelmed by todays events. Tris and I settle down on the couch to watch a movie while we ate sandwiches.

"I love you, you know," I tell her.

"Enough to let _me _pick what we watch?" she asks me.

"Well, how can I say no to that?" I tell her. She smiles and picks up the remote, surfing the channels for something interesting.

**PAGE BREAK**

After lunch was over, Tris got a call from Christina. Of course, she had to go hang out with her, so I decided to go to Zeke's apartment. When I arrive, I knock on the door and wait a few long seconds before he opens it.

"This is Zeke speaking, how may I help you?" He asks me, as if he were a businessman .

I laugh before saying, "This is Four, and I am here to request permission to enter your apartment."

He opens the door wider and then says, "Well, then come right in."

Melody POV

I was released from the hospital an hour ago. I was walked back to the dormitories by one of the doctors, and was released when we got back tot the door. I said thank you and nervously walked into my dorms. The room was mostly empty- except for my new friend Sarah.

"How are you feeling? Does your shoulder hurt?" she asks me anxiously.

"Good and yes," I reply.

"Let's go to the cafeteria," she says.

Tris POV

I wake up with a stiff neck and an aching back. I look around for a moment and realize that I am on the couch. I must have fallen asleep during the movie. I get up and take a shower, savoring the sting of the warm water. When I get out I brush my teeth and put on black jeans and a tight black shirt. When I come out of the bathroom, Tobias sits on the couch. I look at the time. The clock reads 7pm, we should be at dinner.

"We're late!"

"I didn't want to wake you. I went to eat dinner myself. I brought you something back, though," he says.

"Okay," I say. I walk into the kitchen and eat what he brought back. Hamburgers. Yum!

"I'm sleeping over at Christina's tonight," I say, walking back into the living room.

"Don't leave me alone!" he whines.

"You can go over to Zeke's," I say. I walk back into the bedroom and begin to pack. When I have everything I need, I give Tobias a good-bye and head for Christina's. When I arrive I knock on her door three times, and then six times, and then four times. It's a knock we made up that only the two of us know. We use it so we know when it's the other one. I hear her yell, "Come in!" and I push the door open. Christina stands in the middle of the room. She has already laid out a mattress and junk food. I step inside.

Tobias POV

After Tris left, I walk over to Zeke's. He is throwing a party tonight, but I didn't feel like going. But when Tris left, I decided that I had nothing better to do. I knock on his door, but it opens up automatically. I walk in, shuffling my way through crowds of people that are dancing to the loud music. When Zeke see's me his face lights up.

"Hey man, I though you weren't coming!"

"Well, Tris is at Christina's, so I thought I would come here to kill the time."

"Great!" he exclaims.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tris POV

I walk into the training room early. I set up the knives on the table, and adjust the targets. A few minutes later the initiates begin to file in, Four leading. I spy Melody in the back of the line. Instead of following everyone else, she sits down. I march over to her and say, "Today is knife throwing, so what are you doing?"

"I'm injured," she replies with a smirk.

"Are you right handed, or left handed?"

"Right," she replies.

"And what arm did the bullet hit?"

"Left," she groans, obviously knowing where I'm going with this.

"If I recall, it only takes one hand to throw a knife. So get up," I say.

She moans as she pull herself up and follows me to the center of the room, where Tobias is already explaining todays activity. When he is done, everybody grabs a knife and starts to throw. When it was time for lunch, I finally got my chance to go to the cafeteria. I grabbed some food and sat down next to Christina, who was munching on her french fries hungrily.

"How you doing?" she asks, in between bites of her french fries.

"Good."

After lunch, Tobias and I walk back to the training rooms. We re-arrange the knives for the initiates, and just when I'm done, I feel strong arms grab me by my waist and hoist me over his shoulders. "Tobias," I groan. He flings me on top of his shoulders, and I sit there for a moment before the initiates come in. Tobias walks to the center- with me still on his shoulders- and begins to talk.

"For the first hour, you will continue to throw knives," I hear groans from the crowd, but Tobias just ignores them and continues on, "For the rest of class after that, we will be working on how to perform a push-up."

Tobias and I watch the initiates throw the knives, evaluating each initiate carefully. When it's time to work on push-ups, Eric walks in.

"Today I will help you with your push-ups," he starts, "Four, please demonstrate."

Four rolls his eyes as he starts to do push-ups.

"Now," Eric starts, pointing a crooked finger at me, "Sit on his back."

"What?"

"Yes, you!"

I walk over to Four and sit on his back.

"Notice his form, even with her on his back. You may stop now," says Eric.

**A/N: Sorry this is REALLY short, I know. I just needed to upload something for my friend before time runs out. (I'm in class)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tobias POV

After training was over, me and Tris decided to go over to Zeke's place for a game of Dauntless or Candor. We invited Christina, Will, Shauna, Marlene, us of course, and Zeke and Uriah were already there, it being their apartment. At about 7pm it was time to go. We walk down the hallways and make our way to Zeke's place. When we reach the apartment, everyone else is already there, sitting in a circle. Tris and I walk over and take a seat next to Christina.

'It's about time," says Zeke.

"Ok, I'll go first," says Christina, "Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Christina ponders this for a moment, and then looks up with an evil grin on her face, "I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with..." she pauses, looking around the room and her eyes land on me. "Tobias."

"Ok," she says, her face going red. She gets up and takes my hand, leading me towards a spare room.

"It's OK, we don't have to do any-" Tris cuts me off by crashing her lips to mine.

"Shut up," she says. I just smirk and kiss her back. We stay like that for a while until the door flies open. I sling her over my shoulder and she screams, "Tobias, put me down THIS INSTANT!" I laugh and carry her back to the circle.

We sit back down and I say, "OK, where were we?" Everyones eyes are big, jaws dropped to the floor.

"Um, hello?" Tris asks, waving her hand in front of the crowd.

"Will, truth or dare?" Tris says.

"Truth."

"Pansycake," I mutter.

Have you and Christina, Um, you know, done it?" she asks. I'm shocked. Tris isn't really the dirty type.

His face turns tomato red, along with Christina. In sync, the both shoot her a death glare.

"Maybe," he mumbles. Everyone bursts out into hysterics.

"OK, moving on... Zeke, Truth or-"

"Dare," Zeke cuts him off.

"I dare you to sing "If Your Happy and you know it" in the cafeteria tomorrow.

**PAGE BREAK**

We all fell asleep at Zeke's, and I wake up with Tris beside me on the floor. I wake her up by tugging on her arm gently. Her eyes sputter open.

"We fell asleep at Zeke's. We need to go get ready for work," I say. She nods and gets up. We walk back to the apartment and I open the door for her.

"Ladies first," she smiles and walks in. After we have taken our showers and gotten ready, we head over to the training room to prepare for the initiates.

**PAGE BREAK**

**"**Today, initiates, we will practice punches. You will fight each other tomorrow so I suggest you pay attention so you may practice-" Eric walks into the room.

"Today, I will be helping you once again," he says. He shows examples for the punches and other moves. Soon, the initiates are punching the bag, lost in thought. I sit next to Tris, and we predict the outcome of tomorrows fight. After training, we write the names of the fighting pairs on the board. We predict each winner and then go to lunch. After we get food, Eric comes over to our table to sit with us.

"You look pretty," he tells Tris, as he tries to put a hand around our waist. I pull her closer immediately, her chair touching mine. She leans on my chest.

"Hey, watch it," I say, "Thats my girlfriend."

He glares at me with beady eyes.

"Not for long," he says.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tris POV

I lean against Tobias' chest and heave a sigh as he argues with Eric. It's bad enough that he is a Dauntless leader, but now he has a crush on me? Ugh! I shudder at the thought. Eric moves for my hand, but this time I am ready. I swat it away. I hear bits and pieces of the bickering, but nothing worries me until I hear the last part.

"You, me, tomorrow, fighting room," Eric sneers, before walking away.

I stay frozen. Slowly, the word comes out, "Tobias."

"Don't worry," he assures me.

"Don't worry? DON'T WORRY? If you do win the fight, who says he doesn't kick you out of Dauntless? What if you become factionless, Four?" I'm angry now.

He leans in to me and says, "I will be fine. Now calm down." I just shake my head. Anger overtakes me-or maybe its dread. Either way, I storm out of the cafeteria. I don't know where I'm going, I just know I need to be alone. I hear footsteps come after me, but I take a zig-zagging path and the sound begins to fade. I don't know how long I run for, but eventually I come to a dank hallway that I recognize as the hallway my mother took me to on Visiting Day. I lean against the wall and put my head in my hands. I'm not crying- I just need to think. I don't know how long i stay there, but I'm pretty sure I missed training. But I don't care. I don't care. I don't care.

**PAGE BREAK**

I walk back to our apartment to find Tobias laying on the bed.

"Hey, we should talk-" he starts. I storm into the bathroom and slam the door without a second thought. He wants to talk, now does he? I take a shower and slip on a long t-shirt along with a pair of shorts. I walk out of the bathroom and plop onto the bed next to Tobias. I am face first into the pillow, and I don't even bother to look up. Eventually I doze off to the sound of Tobias' steady breathing next to me.

One sleep later...

I wake up with Tobias gone. A few minutes later he walks out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Tris-" I cut him off by groaning into the pillow.

"Please, Tris! I really need to talk to you," he says.

"Fine," I mutter.

"Tris, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean for it to end up like that I.. I..." he struggles to find the right words.

"Just shut up and I'll forgive you."

**PAGE BREAK**

I walk into the training room and we practice punches yet again- yesterdays little 'incident' delayed practice, so we decided to move the fights to tomorrow.

After lunch training was delayed-yet again- for the fight between Tobias and Eric.

Tobias POV

I step into the ring where Eric awaits me. The referee counts down to the three, and my vision goes red with anger. I fly at Eric, not even thinking about my movements. All I can do is a kick and a punch and a kick and a punch etc. etc. Soon, Eric is on the floor. I won, but I can't stop. All I can do is kick and punch- not just for Tris, but for everything me and Eric had gone through. I feel hands try to pry me off, but I shrug them off with ease. I am on edge. Adrenaline courses through my veins. Eric is sprawled on the ground in a fatal position, bloody everywhere. I kick him in the face, the ribs, the chest. All I can do is kick and punch. I hear the muffled screams of Tris yelling at me to stop, but I am too angry to listen. All I can do is flood out everything I've been holding in since I met Eric, right down to yesterday when he made a move on Tris. My Tris. Hands pin me to the ground, and I feel a sharp pain in my neck. Everything goes black.

I wake up to see Tris staring at me with a horrified expression. Her lower lip quivered as she spoke.

"Do you know what you have done? You killed Eric, Four. You KILLED him!" she yells.

"Tris I-"

"I can't even look at you right now." she is on the verge of tears. She storms out of the infirmary where I am being held. Killing someone has always been one of my fears, but I never thought I would be OK with it. Even though those weren't my intentions, I still did not feel any sorrow.

Tris POV

I walk into our apartment and fall onto the bed. There is no use in trying to think, so I slowly doze off.

I wake up to the sound of the door. Tobias.

"Tris, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kill him, I promise. Please," he looks at me with those pleading eyes.

"I just... need some time. I'm staying over at Christina's for a few days."

A few days later...

Tobias POV

Tris enters the apartment and runs towards me, embracing me in a hug.

"I missed you so much," I manage to choke out.

"I know, I missed you to.

**A/N: Sorry;( cheesey, fast I know. But I have good plans for the next few chapters so I wanted to get this out of the way. Please don't hate me:0**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Melody POV

That little number girl is in for it. I have the perfect plan for today during training. I hope it will really make her tick. Tick tock, she will be a clock!

**PAGE BREAK**

Time skip: Initiation

I walk into the training room. Today we were going to practice punches one more time, because we haven't had training since the fight, and the fight delayed us, Blah Blah Blah. Tomorrow the fights will start. After a few directions from that man Four, I walk over to the punching bag and pretend to act weak. I throw flimsy punches at the bag. I try to be really petty like I'm having a hard time while Tris is preoccupied, helping another initiate. Just like I had hoped he would, Four walks up to me. He is wearing a black shirt and dark wash jeans. He reminds me of my old boyfriend in Erudite.

"It would probably be smart if you use your elbows, you don't have much muscle, and-" I don't listen. I don't care what he says, that wasn't the point. Then I perform my plan. I lean in, catching him off guard, and kiss him.

Tobias POV

She kissed me. She tries to wrap her arms around me, but I push her away. Anger takes flight.

Smack.

I slap her on the face. There is a red mark starting to form, and her cheek starts to swell. She stares at me in awe.

Smack.

She slapped me.

She has gone too far.

Before I can even think about what I am doing, she is on the floor with her arms behind her back. She croaks something, but I can't quite make it out. I pull her to her feet. Tris just stares at me in awe. I drag her out of the room, and I can hear Tris following me. I don't know what we are going to do with her. Something has to be done, though- and I was not the I'll-go-easy-on-you type.

"What did she do?" I hear Tris ask me.

"She, and don't get angry, kissed me," I say, without turning around. I gulp nervously.

"I'm not surprised."

"Why not?" I turn around this time, out of shock.

"Well, we both know she had something for you in the beginning. She's also the kind of the girl that always gets what she wants, so it just doesn't surprise me that she made a move on you," she says.

"I guess that makes sense," I tell her.

"Hey, I'm not-" Melody starts, but I punch her in the jaw and she goes silent.

"So what are we planning on doing to her?" Tris asks me.

"I have no idea."

"Let's expose her. In front of the entire compound. Or..." Tris motions for me to follow her, but I don't know what to do with Melody. I might as well let her go, for the time being. I can find her later. I release Melody and follow Tris down a hallway, until we are out of hearing range. I look at her.

"Well?" I ask.

"What if we expose her?"

"How so?" I ask.

"Pretend to like her. Video tape her dating someone who is in a relationship. It's perfect!"  
"And you like, won't be... Jealous?" I ask.  
"Nope. As long as it's all fake."

"Alright then." I didn't want to go along with this plan, but the determined look in her eyes told me I had no choice.

**PAGE BREAK**

An hour later, Tris and I have planted a hidden camera in our apartment. We planned out my act and made the preparations for where the video is to be shown- which ended up as the cafeteria. Everybody goes there, so it's the best place to show it, right? After planning, Tris went somewhere, probably to Christina's, and I head to the dorms to collect Melody. When I get there, Melody is laying on her bed. She looks up at me with fear in her eyes.

"Come on," I say. She follows me. I don't even need to walk over for her to know that I'm talking to her. I walk towards my apartment. I lead her down several dank hallways before rounding the corner to the one where my apartment rests. When we get there, I stop in front of the door. Melody looks at me in confusion.

"Don't just stand there. Go in," I say, holding the door open. I hate this plan. I hate it so much. But Melody needs to be exposed. Besides, this means a lot to Tris. I walk in, close after Melody, and push her against the wall. I kiss her without the same passion that I use with Tris, and she kisses me back. After about a minute, I have had enough. I point to the door and cue for Tris to walk in with Christina. Just before the door opens, I whisper, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," she whispers back. Tris walks in on us with a smile just as I pull Melody into another kiss. Melody turns to her in fear. Christina trails in close behind Tris.

"Um..." Melody starts, looking up at me in confusion.

"Girl, you just got exposed!" Christina says, ending with the snap of her fingers.

Tris and I turn towards the camera.

"You just got to know Melody for what she really is. She is a get-what-you-want brat who would date a guy already in a relationship. That man-whore!" Tris says.

"She really is," I smile at the camera.

"What?" Melody asks, clearly in shock.

"This video is being exposed at dinner, tonight! Everyone is going to see it!" Tris says.

Melody screams.

"Bye Bye!" I usher her out the door.

Christina high-fives Tris.

I turn the camera off and slide the disc into a roller TV.

"Come on, dinner starts in five minutes."

**PAGE BREAK**

I roll in the TV, and everyone starts to quiet down as the video starts to play. I sit down next to Uriah, who slaps me when I kiss Melody.

"Dude, relax," Tris says next to me. When the video finishes, Uriah apologizes. Melody runs out of the door, crying. People BOO her, some throw trash, and others throw food. Poor girl. Wait, no, she deserves worse.

Tris and I walk hand in hand back to our apartment. When we get there, I push her against the wall and lightly start to kiss her, but it soon intensifies. In one swift motion, I pull my shirt over my head. It quickly turned into more.

**A/N: Yes, they did do "Ahem". *inside joke*. Little fluffy duffy... I really just said that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tobias POV

I wake up to Tris' pounding foot steps. She tousles on some clothes and storms out the door, muttering something about forgetting protection. Before I can protest, she is already gone. Maybe I did something wrong, last night. Maybe she was going to break up with me. Shut up, I tell myself. Tris wouldn't do that. I decide to make use of this time by taking a shower. I savor the warmth of the water before I start to 'clean' myself. When I'm all fresh and bubbly, **(notice his good mood, it might have something to do with last night...)** I slip on a black muscle t and slide into some jeans. Today was Saturday, so I don't have any work. I decided to lay on the bed and read a magazine- about cars of course, or something else manly- with no real goal in mind. Just as I was about to flip a page, Tris walks through the door and quickly walks over to the bathroom.

"What-" I start, but the door is already shut. I lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, and start to hear muffled sobs. A few moments later, Tris opens the door and throws something at me. Without hesitation, she leaps onto the bed, and her face slams into the pillow. She does not move. She cries. I bend down to pick up what Tris threw at me. I can feel my face contort as I stare at the pregnancy test.

**A/N: REALLY short chapter, I know, I know. Please don't kill me. I wanted to make this a cliff hanger, just to get OceanEyes angry. Hehehehe, I can only imagine what she will do to me on Monday. *Face contorts in fear***


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tris POV

I cry into the pillow. Tobias wraps me up in his strong arms, but he doesn't meet my eyes.

"Shhh," he whispers, "It's OK."

"No," I say, still crying on his shoulder, "It's not." How can it be OK? I'm pregnant. P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T. Tobias might be able to protect me, but there is nothing he can do to change what happened.

"I'm just... scared," I whimper.

"Scared about what?" Tobias asked, "I thought you only had 6 fears."

"I'm scared that your'e going to leave me," I pull away from his comforting embrace and once again bury my face in the pillow.

Tobias props my chin up with his thumb, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"I would never leave you. Especially in a time like this," Tobias says, before leaning in to kiss me softly.

"I know, I just..." I turn away and fall back onto the pillow.

"Hey," Tobias says, "No matter what happens, we're in this together."

I look up from my pillow and smile slightly. He has a thumb hooked through his belt loop, and he looks at me with those intense blue eyes.

"Always," he says.

"I just don't know what to do."

"We'll figure it out together."

"I just feel like and irresponsible teenager. Someone who went off, messing around."

"You shouldn't. The right time is the right time. If it makes you feel any better, Christina will probably go crazy and take care of everything. Chances are you won't even have to lift a finger." he says. I smile a little, and lean back against the bed frame.

"It's just... a lot to take in," I say.

With a smirk, he says, "On the bright side, your'e going to be a great mom."

"Yeah," I say, smirking uncontrollably, "And five is going to be a great child."

"Five?"

"Yes. It's right in between Four and Six."

"It's perfect," he smiles.

"Do you feel like going to lunch?" Tobias asks me. Before I can respond, I run to the trashcan and star to throw-up. Tobias walks over and starts to stroke my hair. When I'm done, Tobias comes out of the kitchen with a glass of water.

"Thanks," I say, in between gulps. I walk back over to the bed and lay down . "But I don't feel that well."

"Figures," he says, "I'll bring you something back from the cafeteria. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

After Tobias leaves, I find myself drifting off into a dreamless sleep. When I wake, the clock reads 2 o'clock in the afternoon. I look to my left and find Tobias laying next to me.

"How are you feeling?" he asks me. God, those eyes.

"Better," I say.

"When I got back, you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you, but there is still food, if your'e hungry."

"Tobias," I say, and I can't help but smile, "Of course, I'm hungry." I roll my eyes.

"Well, I didn't know a side effect of pregnancy was cocky."  
"It's not. That just comes naturally. I thought you would know that by now."

He smirks.

**A/N: Short, cheesy, crappy, I know, I know! I'm just lazy;) I wanted to get the whole OMGIMPREGNANT scene over with:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Tobias POV

Tris and I walk hand in hand towards the chasm- the place of our first kiss. I figured that she must be under quite some stress, so I thought taking her there and doing a little 'reenactment' of our first kiss would help her to relax. I take a glance at her stomach, and instantly feel a swirl of emotions inside of me. The whirlpool eats me inside out, but I have to be strong. For Tris, and for the baby. I already loved that baby so much- and if it's a boy or girl it won't make a difference. When we reach the chasm, I pull Tris into a hug and breathe in her scent. Sweet, but dull. Her hands find the small of my back as she wraps her arms around me. I can't believe she thought I would leave her; especially during a time like this. I didn't know how to reassure her- I mean, we already live in an apartment together. I could tell she needed me to support her, be there for her when she falls down. It looks like she just fell so far away, she is almost beyond my reach. Almost. Our hug lingers for a moment, both of us thinking. If I had to guess, our minds are focused on the same thing; the baby. I try to push the thought aside and focus on why I brought her here; to help relieve her of all the stress that has been nipping at her for the past few days. I push her closer to me- if that's even possible- and bring her into a kiss. We linger for a moment, before she pulls away and leans against my chest. Then, as she had been doing a lot lately, she ran to the chasm and threw up over the edge. I don't know how to help her, so I just walk over and place a hand on her back, waiting for her to finish. When she is, we decide it best to head back to the apartment. She closes the door with the kick of her foot, and I push her against the wall as we start to continue what finished in the chasm. She leans her head on my chest, and my chin rests on her head. We stay like that for a while, until she breaks the silence.  
"Tobias?" she murmurs.

"Mmmm?" I ask.

"Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" she asks, curiosity evident in her voice.

I pull away, looking her in the eyes, I say, "It doesn't matter. Either way I will love the baby just as much as I love you."

She smiles. "It's good to hear you say that," before leaning back into my chest. I lead her towards the bed, and we lay there. A tangle of limbs, in a heap, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**PAGE BREAK**

Tris and I walk hand in hand to the cafeteria. She decided that she would come and bear the news to the others; she hadn't been coming for the past few days. The initiates are getting some 'unexpected time off', so Tris and I would start back training tomorrow. On the way to breakfast, we pass Peter. That arrogant little; so many words flood my head, I can't even form my thoughts. When he walks by, he stops and glares.

"Looks like the famous "Ten" couple have managed to stay together," he taunts. 4+6=10. I kind of like the couple name, but Peter abuses the name.

"What do you want?" I ask Peter sharply.

"Oh, just revenge."

"You think you can hurt me?" I challenge him. He furrows his brow.

"No, but I can hurt your girlfriend," before I can process his comment, he lunges at Tris and punches her stomach. _The baby. _Is the only thought that comes to mind. Suddenly, my vision goes red, just as it did during my fight with Eric. I can see my own anger. I lunge at Peter, beating him to the ground. I don't stay for long though, I just kick him a few times, getting in a few good punches, too. I grab Tris and carry her to the infirmary, running as fast as humanly possible. When I reach the infirmary and the lady see's Tris, I urge her to call a mdic, doctor, nurse, something.

"What happened?" says the lady.

I try to keep my voice even and calm as I say, "She's pregnant, and she got punched in the stomach."

**PAGE BREAK**

I squeeze Tris' hand for reassurance as the doctor walk in, bearing the news that can either jeopardize my future, or splash me with relief.

"The good news is, there is no vital damage."

"And the bad news?"

"The baby has a fractured arm, but nothing major. Should be recovered before birth."

Relief fills my veins at this news. Trisi okay. The baby is okay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tris POV

Tobias carries me back to our apartment with his strong arms. I just got released from the hospital, so we decided to watch TV until lunch. I listen to his steady heartbeat. _Thump Thump, Thump Thump, _his heartbeat is consistent; comforting. I match my breathing to his as he strides down the hallway. When we reach the apartment, he hands me the key so I can unlock the door while he holds me. We walk in, and with a sigh, he plops me onto the couch.

"So," he says, "Do you think you can train tomorrow, or do you want to stay here?"

"I can train," I say. He nods his head, understanding why I want to go. I'm tired of sitting at home, and just because I get a little sick sometimes doesn't give me the right to be lazy. Suddenly, a wave of nausea overtakes me. My stomach lurches, and it takes all of me not to throw up. _Calm down,_ I tell myself. _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale,_ I repeat the pattern over in my head.

"Are you OK?" concern is evident in his voice as he asks me, probably noticing the look on my face. I nod my head, clutching my stomach and walking over to the bed.

"I think I'm going to take a nap." Tobias nods his head and helps me lay down. To my surprise, he lays down next to me.

"I'll stay right here with you," he says, looking at me with those dark blue eyes that I could drown in. I wrap him in my arms, and he puts his around my waist. We stay like that for a while, until I slowly drift off to sleep to the sound of his steady breathing.

**PAGE BREAK**

I wake up to Tobias shaking my arms lightly. I groan and turn over, twisting out of his grip.

"Come on, we're going to be late to lunch," he says firmly.

"Fine," I mumble. I owe an explanation to Christina. I lazily get out of bed, and sluggishly fall into Tobias' arms.

"Whoa, prince charming."

"Haha." Tobias carries me out the door, heading towards the cafeteria for lunch. We walk through several hallways, before Tobias comes to a stop in front of the door that leads to the cafeteria. He carefully puts me down and opens the door. I walk in quietly, but as soon as Christina sees me, she runs up and gives me a bear hug. A small moan escapes me.

"Careful," Tobias says, "She just got released from the hospital."

"Oh, sorry," Christina pulls away, looking slightly red in the face. "What happened?"

"Can I get food, first? I haven't eaten _all day!"_ I exclaim, and Christina nods her head. I grab my food and join Christina at the table, Tobias sitting down next to me.

"So, what happened?"

Tobias looks at me, silently asking me a question with his eyes. I nod my head, and he starts to explain what happened. Christina's eyes widen more with every sentence.

"Your'e PREGNANT?"

"Gee, just shout it to the world, will you?"

"Sorry," she says, "When did this happen? _How_ did this happen?"

I smirk. "Would you like me to go into detail?"

"Um... No, but thanks." she laughs. I laugh too, but Tobias stays quiet. Such a boy, such a boy. Tsk tsk tsk.

"I'll be right back," I say, sliding out from my chair.

"Where are you going?" Tobias asks me. Oh, how overprotective.

"The bathroom, want to come?"

"Actually, yes" he smirks.

"PERV!" I shout. I walk over to the cafeteria doors, and Tobias follows me.

"Not funny!" I push him.

We walk back to the apartment in silence. When we get there, I run to the bathroom and slam the door before Tobias can enter. I quickly 'do my business' before opening the door to a grinning Tobias.

"Tsk tsk tsk," I shake my head, waving my finger in front of his face.

**PAGE BREAK**

The initiates file into the training room, crowding the door. I stride over to stand next to Tobias as he explains todays practice. I'm exited, yet intrigued for todays fights. Melody, with a shot arm, is the initiate that won't be fighting today. Tomorrow, however, we will match her with a weak partner, but she will have to face her wound. When Tobias is done explaining, he joins me in our observation chairs next to the chalk board. The paired fights are:

Tyler v.s. Brandon

Jake v.s. Taylor

Mary v.s. Lily

Sarah v.s. Jade

Zander v.s. Amber

Just before the beginning of the first fight, I lean in to Tobias and whisper, "Does she know I feel guilty?"

"Who?"

"Melody, for that bullet wound."

Tobias stays quiet, but after a while he says, "You shouldn't be."  
Then, I remember where we are. The initiates were waiting, staring at us expectantly. "GO!" I yell at Tyler and Brandon, and the first fight begins.

**A/N: **

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**If you would like a chapter that's new**

**I request that you review**

**So, I decided that the initiates haven't been included for a couple of chapters, because of the *drama* that has been going on more personally.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tobias POV

Brandon throws the first punch, but Tyler dodges it. Tyler is small, but what he lacks in strength he makes up for with his speed and agility. Brandon tries to kick him, but he catches his foot, bringing him to the ground. Brandon hits his head hard, and his eyes roll into the back of his head. The rest of the fights go quickly, barely any time passes before someone is on the ground.

**PAGE BREAK**

Tris lays down, looking very peaceful when her eyes are shut. Sometimes I forget how young she is, how young _I_ am. How could I have let this happen? How could I have let her get pregnant? I slipped up. That's how. I should have been more careful. It's _my_ fault. Tris is too young. She doesn't deserve this much pain; this much responsibility. I slide in next to her and kiss her belly. She opens her eyes and smiles at me. I lay down and wrap my arms around her, and we slowly drift off together.

Tris POV

I wake up with Tobias' arms around me, like always. Today is the first day of simulations. I get ready and head straight to the simulation room. About an hour later, after I have the machines set up, Tobias walks in with the first initiate, Jade. She sits in the chair and I carefully inject her. She appears in a dark room, and to her left is a table with a gun, to the right a woman with a gun pointed at her. In front of her, is her family.

**PAGE BREAK**

Melody sits in the simulation chair, and I inject her neck with the serum. I am not very careful like I was with the other initiates. Melody sits in a glass room. The other side is what shocks me most; me and Tobias. We kiss, show affection, do what couples do. Melody pounds on the glass and screams at us to stop. The simulation stops, and Melody runs out crying. Moments later, I follow her.

"Tris, wait-," Tobias says, but I am too far gone. I'm not angry, I'm not sad. I don't know what I feel. I just need to get away. I run to Christina's, even though I know she isn't there. I take out a spare key and open her door, running inside before I can be stopped. I lock the door and sit on her bed. I don't know for how long I am sitting there, just thinking. Then the door opens, and Christina walks in.

"Tobias has been looking for you," she says.

"I know. I just need time to think. It's nothing, really. But can I stay here tonight?" I ask.

"Sure, of course you can. We are going to have so much fun!" Christina says. That's good. I need to distract myself. There is a knock on the door. Christina opens it.

"Um, hi, Tobias. Tris is here, but she said she wants to be alone..." I don't hear anything else- I drown it out by sinking my face into the pillow. What part of me running away to be _alone_ does he not get? I just need time to think. I will go back tomorrow. I'm not even mad at him- why would I be? All I want is time to _think. _Why can't he see that? I feel a hand on my shoulder- interrupting my thoughts. The firm grip means it can only belong to Tobias.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Tobias POV

Tris does not lift her head. She does not meet my eyes. She just buries her face deeper into the pillow.

"I'll, just, um, go.." Christina says awkwardly, walking out of her apartment.

"Tris," I say. She does not move.

"Tris," I say, more sternly this time. No response.

"_Tris!" _I say. I do not know how best to comfort a girl. But this time she looks up. Her eyes are red, her face blotchy.

"Tris, I had nothing to do with that! I swear! Please, Tris," I look at her hopefully.

"I know, I just, want to be alone," she says.

"But Tris, you _aren't _alone. You have to understand that. We're a couple now, and we need to get through this together."

"I know, I'm just,_ new_ to this, OK?"

"I know," I say, "I know it's hard, but we have to do this _together, _or-"  
"Or what, Tobias? Or we're breaking up? Things take _time_ to adjust, OK!"  
"I didn't mean it like that," I say softly, "I"m sorry."

Tris cuddles into the bed again, and sobs rack the pillow. I lay down next to her, try to comfort her. But I do not coddle her.

Tris POV

I'm being weak. I'm stronger than this. Am I? Can I, just once, break? But I am dauntless now. I refuse to be coddled; I refuse to be weak. I wipe the tears from my eyes and sit up.

"I'm sorry," I say, meeting his eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Tobias says firmly. He isn't coddling me; good; I didn't expect him to. If he had, I would be disappointed.

"Let's go... Christina probably wants her apartment back," I say. He smiles slightly; so slightly, I might be mistaken. He takes my hand and we walk out, finding our way back to our apartment. When we get there, I lay on the bed, spread out like an angel. I close my eyes. Not to sleep, but to think. Tobias walks over. I can't see him, but I can hear him.

" 'e taking up the whole bed."

"Too bad," I say.

"I'll give you one more chance," he says. I do not budge.

"Fine, you asked for it," he pushes me to the side and holds me tight, then picks me up and swings me.

"TOBIAS EATON! PUT ME DOWN!" I scream.

"Now, now," Tobias says, "No need to get angry." He smiles.

"Ugh!" I sigh plopping down on the bed. Tobias slides in next to me, but I'm facing the other way. He puts a hand on my waist. I sigh again.

"What's wrong now?" he asks me.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to think, and failing because of all your interruptions," I say, trying to get him to go away. It does not work.

"Too bad," he says.

"Ha-ha," I say, mimicking a laugh.

"C'mere," he says. I don't want to; but I do want to. Oh, I want to. I sigh, rolling over to face him. I stare into his eyes, oh those deep eyes. Hiding layers of secrets; but not from me. We stare at each other, and I wait to let him break the silence.

"You don't have to worry," he says. I lean into his chest and close my eyes. He hugs me tighter, and we stay that way for a while. I eventually drift off, into a long, dreamless sleep.

I wake up with Tobias's arms around me, but his grip is looser. I squirm around, trying to escape. Tobias jars, looking startled.

"Hey," he says.

"I'm tired. Bye-bye!" I say, squirming back into his chest.

"No! Wake up, you've had enough sleep," he says. Suddenly, I don't feel so well. I spurt of from the bed and run to the bathroom. I manage to hold it back, but I stay in the bathroom for some minutes. When I walk out, Tobias waits outside the door.

"You okay?" he asks. I nod weakly, then walk back over to the bed and lay down. Tobias lays next to me, like he usually does when I'm sick. He hugs me tightly, and I try to hug him back, but I am weak. Oh, so weak. He pulls back, just far enough for our lips to find each other. Then we are lost; lost in each other.

A/N:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

faces like yours

belong in the zoo

dont worry now

I'll be there too

not in a cage

but laughing at you

unless you review

then youll be laughing, too


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: BTW, this is fanfic where the war did not happen. Caleb did not betray, her parents are not dead, and Will is not dead. Nor is Uriah. Just wanted to clear that up:D**

**Chapter 13**

Tris POV

"So, as you all know, tomorrow is visiting day," Tobias- really he's Four right now, due to the presence of the initiates- announces.

I hear mumbles from the crowd. One of them makes me smirk but I quickly cover it up. "Looks like Meter will have to comfort each other for visiting day; neither of there families will be coming to visit." Meter is the couple name of Peter and Melody. They have recently gotten together. The thought of two people so evil together makes my stomach turn. But I do have to admit, two former Erudite getting a couple name that is a mathematical term is pretty funny, but I suppress my smile.

"So you are given today of in order to gather yourselves for tomorrow," Four continues on, ignoring the comments.

***********PAGEY BREAKY***********

**Visiting Day**

We all gather around Zeke's apartment for our Dauntless or Candor game. None of us had any visitors, except for me-Caleb. He decided to join the truth or dare game too.

"Okay, I'll go first," Zeke says, breaking the silence. Tobias sits to my right, Caleb to my left. Christina sits next to Tobias, Will sit's next to Christina, Melody sits next to Will, Uriah sits next to Melody, Shauna sits next to Uriah, Zeke sits next to Shauna, and Caleb sits next to Zeke, completing the circle.

"Four, Dauntless or Candor?" Zeke says, smiling evilly. This can't be good.

"Dauntless, like a dauntless!" Tobias says.

"Switch clothes with your girlfriend," Zeke says. Tobias sighs, but takes my hand and we go to the bathroom. When I come out, I'm wearing baggy jeans and a very loose t-shirt. Tobias wears tight sweatpants- well, tight on him, anyways- and a shirt that cuts off his circulation so badly, he looks like tomato.

"Well," Tobias says, looking rather embarrassed, "Christina, Dauntless or Candor?"

"Candor!"

"Pansycake!" says Uriah.

"Who do you like most in this room? Not including Will."

"Zeke," she states blandly, "Tris, Dauntless or Candor?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to sit on the lap of the person in this room that you think is the cutest-not including Four- for the rest of the game!" she squeals. I glance at Four, then hastily walk over and plop down on Uriah's lap.

"Uriah! Dauntless or Candor, my good friend!" I say. Everybody laughs- including me.

Finally, when everybody calms down, Uriah answers.  
"Dauntless, duh!" he huffs, annoyed that I even asked.

"I dare you to..."

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Gimme good dares and truths, including for Uriah.**

**I'm skipping the poem this time, just review.**

**Okay, I couldn't help it...**

**Roses are red**

**My name is not Dave**

**This poem makes no sense**

**Microwave**

**I'm sorry I just had to!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Tobias POV

"Sticky Purple Elephants," Tris says to Uriah.

"What?" Everybody says at once.

"Sticky Purple Elephants," Tris says, "Its a dare. You have to paint yourself purple, pretend to be an elephant, and I get to pour syrup over you. Sticky Purple Elephants."

Everyone bursts out laughing, even Uriah.

"Where are we going to find purple paint?" Uriah asks, trying to get out of the dare.

"Crafts store. Me and Chris are going, while Tobias and Zeke get the maple syrup, and you and everyone else work on your "Elephant Act"," Tris puts quotations around Elephant Act.

"Fine," Uriah says. Sticky Purple Elephants. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of hers.

Eventually everybody makes up a song about "Sticky Purple Elephants".

_Sticky Purple Elephants_

_Sticky Purple Elephants_

_They are Sticky Elephants _

_They are Purple Elephants_

_Sticky Purple Elephants _

_Sticky Purple Elephants_

_They can dye you purple with their snot_

_Sticky Purple Elephants_

_Sticky Purple Elephants_

_They are the most colorful animal_

_in the world_

_Stick-y Pur-ple El-e-phants_

When everybody gets back, Tris and I help Uriah paint himself purple. Then, he puts on big purple fake ears, and a long purple fake trunk. We all laugh as he does his dance and sings the song while Tris pours syrup all over him. The only bad thing is, what Tris didn't think of before, is that she has to sit on Uriah's lap. She hastily sits down, trying to stay on the edge of his lap. But Uriah wants his revenge. Uriah smothers her in a bear hug, getting purple paint and syrup all over her. All over my clothes. Oh well, seeing this is worth a pair of clothes. Tris screams, and everybody laughs. It takes us about ten minutes to finally calm down, but when we do, Uriah speaks up.

"Caleb, Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks. Tris gives him a glance, probably telling him to go easy because Caleb isn't Dauntless.

"Um, Candor."

"Pansycake," Uriah mutters, barely hearable. Then louder, Uriah asks him a question. "Who is your crush?"

"Susan," Caleb says. Nobody knows Susan, so there are no comments. "Christina, Dauntless or Candor?"

"Dauntlessness," says Christina.

"Okay. I dare you to kiss Will." Caleb obviously doesn't know how to get at people in this game, because Christina just kisses will and then continues.

"Tris, Dauntless or Candor?"

"Candor."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells. Lynn slaps him.

"Tell Caleb what's going on," Christina smirks. Tris' eyes immediately widen.

"Um, Dauntless, I choose Dauntless!" she says.

"Nope. You chose Candor."

"Fine," Tris mutters something that sounds very unpleasant. "I'm pregnant."

Those in the room that didn't know immediately have a shock attack, and then bombard her with questions.  
"WHAT!" Caleb almost screams. Then he turns to me. "YOU!" he says.

"Listen, I don't-" Caleb punches me, aiming for my chest. His fist lands on my shoulder instead, but I hardly feel it. My first instinct is to beat him. But this is Tris' brother. I try to talk to him again, but he just storms out, muttering something about telling her parents. I turn around. Tris is almost broke. This is a lot for her to take on, at least with so many other things going on. She falls to her knees, moments before curling into a ball. I don't hear crying. The only thing she does is rock herself back and forth on the floor.

"Sorry," says Christina, "I didn't mean for this to happen."  
I just shake my head, walk over to Tris, pick her up, and carry her out. I carry her back to the apartment in silence. When we arrive, Tris has her arms around me and she is starting to gather herself. We lay down on the bed, her face buried in my chest. There are no sobs. Not even one. Just silence. We lay there, eventually falling asleep.

Tris POV

_A figure stands on the edge of the pit, ready to jump. _Al. _I am holding a gun. I pull the trigger. At the same time, Al jumps. The scene changes, and Melody stands at the target. I pull the trigger of my gun, and I can see red on her chest. I close my eyes as the body falls._

I jerk awake to a scream. My scream. I am crying. Tobias gently strokes my hair, whispering in my ear.

"It was just a dream."

It's the middle of the night, and I lay in bed with Tobias. The blankets are warm, as is his embrace, but I am cold. I shiver, cuddling into the bed, trying to forget about my nightmare. I eventually warm up, and, forgetting about my nightmares, I lay in bed with Tobias' arms around me.

"I love you," I murmur.

"I love you too," he says. His voice is clear and sharp, like he has been awake. "It kills me to see you like this."

"Why?"

"Because, Tris, I love you. It's like losing you, watching you fall apart like this." After some time, I hear him speak again, "I'm sorry about Caleb."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Tobias," I say, forgetting my pain for a moment. He lifts my chin up with his thumb, and, through the darkness I can see his eyes. He stares at me hard for a few long minutes, then pulls me into a kiss. We stay that way for a while. Just me and him. Him and me.

"Sleep," he murmurs, dropping my chin. I cuddle into his chest, wondering, dreaming, and eventually sleeping.

**A/N: This is a poem that I actually wrote, this time! Just Four you guys, just Four you.**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**Tris and Four forever**

**This poem does not rhyme**

**I ship Fourtris **

**But not just that  
I titanic them.**

**Have you ever seen a period at the end of a poem? Exactly. I am original.**

**~DivergentRebil46**

**(Notice how I spell Rebil. I am a Rebel because I spell rebel wrong:D)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: The only time i'm not sad (which I have been sad nonstop since the ending to allegiant) is when I'm writing this fanfic because it makes me think that Tris is OK (because she is, right?) and I just wanted to let you guys know that I am grateful for your support. :D I'll shut up now. Y u gotta be so mean?#TaylorSwift I'm writing I'm writing, have some patience, will you?**

Tobias POV

The next time I wake up, it's four o'clock in the morning. I shiver and start to get up.

"Your'e awake," I hear Tris' voice.

"Yeah," I say, "Did I wake you up?"  
"No."

"So, um, what was that nightmare about?" I ask her. I have been dying to know what scared her like that.

"I'd rather not talk about it," she says, sinking in to her pillow.

"Sorry," I say, "I shouldn't have asked."

She shakes her head and lays down into the bed. I lay next to her an grab her hand. We stay that way for a long time, until I eventually hear her breathing steady. I eventually lose myself in sleep as well.

When I awake, there is a pool of sweat where I slept. I see that there is one where Tris slept as well. Tris isn't there. I hear the shower, and put two and two together to get Four. **(Haha funny joke, right?!) **I wait for her to get out, laying on the bed in silence. Tris has gone through so much lately, and I've been trying to find a way to help her; to reassure her. Then it hits me. I know what I have to do.

Tris POV

I step out of the shower and put on a black tank top and black sweat pants. I step out of the bathroom, and Tobias comes over to confront me. Yay.

Joy to the world

My boyfriends head

Is rising

off

the bed

I just got off the potty

I'm being really snotty

And round and round my head

and round and round my head

and round and round and round my head

I love him to the death

"Hola," he says, trying to sound like one of those spanish peoples.

I just roll my eyes and walk over to my flip flops, jumping inside of them.

"Aww, is Trissy not in a good mood?" he asks, "Cause I am. I'm taking you out to dinner tonight." Silence.

"Wow. That must have been a _really_ bad nightmare," Tobias says. Is he trying to get on my bad side today? Ugh. Sometimes, boys are really, really, just, I don't even know if _words _can describe it.

"C'mere," he says, tugging on my elbow.

"We need to go to the training room," I say, "Today are fear landscapes."

He looks at me, a mixture of shock and pleading written on his face. Oh joy to the world, a begging boyfriend. I sigh.

"What?" I ask him.

"Why are you so grumpy?" he asks me. The truth is, the nightmare. I haven't stopped thinking about it. Al. I could have saved him. But I was selfish. It was my fault. Melody. I could have spared that last shot. But I was selfish. It was my fault. Does she know that? That I'm sorry? I hope so. But I know the answer is no. I walk out the door before I have the chance to break down. But I don't go to breakfast. I don't go to the training room. I don't go to the hallway my mother took me on visiting day. I go to the net. I'm going to leave the compound, get away for a while.

Tobias POV

Tris walks away, and she doesn't look back. I decide not to follow her, I'm the reason she's leaving, after all. So instead I go to the fear landscapes. Tris has to come, doesn't she? I get so lost in thought, I don't even notice when the initiates come in. I hear someone clear there throat, and that's when I look up. No Tris. The initiates stand before me. These fear landscapes are the longest ones yet; or at least it seems. My mind is on one thing, and one thing only. Tris. When the fear landscapes are finally over- which seemed like forever- I walked back to my apartment, in hopes of Tris being there. But she is not. I sigh and lay down on the bed. The clock reads 4 o'clock in the afternoon.

Tris POV

I stand on the rooftop, about to jump into the net. My watch says it's 4 o'clock. I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and jump. I hit the net with a thump and run back to the apartment. I hope Tobias isn't here; I could use some more alone time. I peer through a crack in the door and see him perched on the bed. I decide to go to Christina's, because I really don't want to see him right now. But before I can go, Tobias' eyes find mine. I run as fast as I can, and I can hear Tobias following me. Just as I am about to push Christina's door open, a strong hand clasps around my wrist. _This is it._ I close my eyes and turn around, hoping for the best.

**A/N: You know the drill.**

**Roses are red **

**violets are blue**

**would you be willing **

**to take a sniff of my shoe**

**You don't have to**

**there is a way out**

**but if you want to be free from the smell**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Did you hear that? That was the sound of MY SHOE HITTING YOUR FACE!**

Tobias POV

I grab Tris' wrist. She turns around slowly, knowing she has lost the fight.

"Tris," I say. I get no response. She looks down at her feet. Then, catching me off guard, she pulls back, and her wrist is free. Before I can grab her, she is in Christina's apartment.

"Tris!" I yell, banging on the door.

"You can't come in, Christina's doing lady stuff," Tris says through the door. I pull back in surrender and wait in the hall.

Tris POV

"You can't come in, Christina's doing lady stuff," I lie, walking over to Christina. She leads me into the living room so Tobias can't hear us through the door.

"What was that about?" she asks me, looking concerned.

"Four," I reply, and Christina gets the hint that I don't want to talk about it.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" she asks me. I ponder this, but then a thought from earlier pops into my head.

*Flashback

_"Aww, is Trissy not in a good mood?" he asks, "Cause I am. I'm taking you out to dinner tonight."_

*End of flashback

"No," I tell Christina. I have to face this now. I walk out of the living room and over to the door. I take in a deep breath and open it. Tobias stands there, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Do you need something?" I ask him sweetly.

"Yes," he says, "I need _you, _Tris! Whats wrong?" his hands fly up into the air. This is it. Now or never.

"The nightmare. It was the nightmare, OK?" I say flatly.

"What does that nightmare have to do with me?" he asks.

"It doesn't," I say, "I just needed time to think."

"Then why did you run off when I saw you?"

"Because, _Four, _I needed more time," I say. I'm angry now. What is it about needing time _alone _that he can't see.

"Don't use that name like a weapon against me!" he says, "Why did you have to go to Christina's to think? Come back so you can be alone, that makes _perfect _sense!" he's almost yelling now. Why is he doing this to me. My face must show hurt because Tobias softens, but I don't stay long enough for him to say anything more. I brush past him and start walking down the hall towards our apartment. I can hear Tobias calling my name behind me, but I don't go back. I start to run. When I arrive at the apartment, I barge in, and I can feel Tobias close at my heels.

Tobias POV

I shouldn't have said that. I don't know what I was thinking. After all Tris has been through, and now I just have to add to it, don't I? Tris looks hurt. She starts to walk past me, bumping my shoulder in the process. She soon bursts into a run, and I am close behind her. I call her name, but she does not answer. When we reach the apartment, she runs inside, and I follow her. I grab her elbow and jerk her back. Tears wet her cheeks, but her eyes are not watery.

"What do you want?" she says, almost calmly, but I can hear a mixture of anger and sadness in her voice.

"Tris," I say, my voice is soft. Softer than I knew I could talk.

"_What?" _she says. I can tell she is mad at me. I _know _she is mad at me.

"Tris," I whisper, "I'm sorry." My fingers trace her cheek.

"Sorry doesn't always fix everything," she says coldly. I stare into her eyes. I've really done it now, haven't I?

"Tris," I say, "I didn't mean that. I missed you, and I thought you were ignoring me." I take a chance here, and wrap my arms around her. She doesn't protest. Instead, she sinks into my arms and starts to cry.

"Am I forgiven?" I ask her.

"Yes," she sniffles, her face still buried in my chest. I stroke her hair.

"Really? Your'e going to pet me now?" she laughs.

"I've always wanted a pet panda," I laugh, glad that me and Tris are on good terms again.

"Ha-ha," Tris fakes a laugh.

"C'mere," I say, leading her towards the bed. We lay there for a while, my arms tight around Tris. I eventually look at the clock to see that we have an hour to get ready for dinner.

"Come on, we have to get ready," I tell Tris, pulling her up.

She groans. "Your'e still taking me to that thing?"

"Yes," I say, "Now go get ready."

**PAGE BREAK**

Tris and I walk to dinner; a fine restaurant, one that I didn't expect to be at dauntless. But this is the best place to do it, and it needs to be done. Tris and I order and eat, talking about little things, laughing at memories. When we are done eating, I take her hand and stare into her eyes, letting her know I'm getting serious. Her smile fades and she stares at me. I slowly sink to one knee, looking her in the eye. I pull out a little black box and kneel down so that I am on one knee. Tris' eyes widen and she stares at me.

"Tris Prior," I say, "Will you marry me?"

She nods her head, but she doesn't say anything. I slide the ring on her finger and she practically jumps on me. I hug her for a long time. I am so happy. She said yes!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Soooooo... I have decided to start doing shout-outs to people who continually support me and read my stories and review. Todays shout-out goes to Flytrigreen. She hasn't written any stories yet, but you should still check her out, and check out her favorite stories and authors. She is awesome. She is the first person to receive a shout out from me *flips hair over shoulder* so she should feel double proud and honored. But really guys, you could take suggestions from. She has good taste. After all, she read ****_my _****story. #Newfriend Flytrigreen! Flytrigreen! Flytrigreen! Flytrigreen! Flytrigreen! Flytrigreen! Flytrigreen! Flytrigreen! Flytrigreen! Flytrigreen! Flytrigreen! Flytrigreen! Flytrigreen! Flytrigreen! Flytrigreen! Flytrigreen! Flytrigreen! Flytrigreen! Flytrigreen! Anywho, I haven't updated this in a while- a while being 5 days- and I don't want to be ****_that _****person, so, without further ado, as I shut up, drum roll please... Story time!**

Tris POV

Am I dreaming? Or am I _actually _engaged? I wake up cold, I scream coming from my mouth. I must have had a nightmare, but I don't remember it. Dreams are like that. I glance down at my hand, and I feel a blanket of calm settle over me as I see a ring. Tobias is stroking my hair,whispering soothing things in my ear- or at least I think they are soothing, but I can't hear his exact words. I cuddle further into his chest, and I can feel tears on the brink of my eyes. I will not let them spill over. I have been weak lately, but that is not who I am. Pregnant or not, I have no right to cower. Pregnant or not, I have no right to be weak. So I will not. I will not be weak, I will not be a coward, and I would rather _die _than be a pansycake. **(These words are true for me, as a real person. I am brave. I am not weak. You can ask anyone that knows me. I would honestly rather die than be a pansycake, or a coward. Everything that Tris speaks is true to me... except the pregnant part. I am not pregnant. I mean, I haven't even had my first time of the month yet. *Awkward silence* JK. I got you! Or did I... But anyways, ask OceanEyes. No, I am asking her. Just read her review to this. She knows that the words I have spoken are true.) **So I push the tears away, and gather myself, breaking from Tobias. I don't need him; I shouldn't need him. So I won't. I push myself out of bed, walking to the bathroom. It is an hour earlier than I would normally wake up, but I don't think that I will have any luck falling asleep again. I turn on the shower, letting the hot water burn me for a few moments before I turn it back down, letting cool water rush where hot water used to be, giving me a strange feeling between hot and cold.

I'm no coward.

**A/N: OK, so I couldn't help it. There is another shoutout I want to give, because this person has absolutely ****_amazing _****stories, and, to my surprise, she reads ****_and _****likes****_ and _****reviews my stories. I am blown away. Without further ado, drumroll please...LLM99. She. Is. Fricking. ****_AMAZING!_** Don't forget to review.


	18. Chapter 18

Tris POV

I sit in the waiting chair, Tobias holding my hand. After a time, the nurse calls us back, and Tobias leads me into the room. Today is the appointment in which we find out the gender of the baby. (**Ok, this is probably not going to be accurate. I mean, I've never had a child, so I don't know how you find out the gender.) **The nurse spreads a gel-like substance over my stomach,. I go blank for a while, just staring into space. Thinking. I think about the baby, the wedding, Tobias. The nurse snaps me back into reality.

"Congratulations, you're having twins!" she says. I look over to Tobias, blank faced. He's smiling like an idiot.

"One boy, one girl!"

PAGE BREAK

I walk over to Christina's apartment and knock on her door. Moments later, it swings open.

"Twins!" I say immediately. She smiles widely.

"That's great! Now I can plan your baby shower, the gifts, the WEDDING!" Christina says. She goes on like that for a while. The wedding is going to consist of two colors; silver, for abnegation, but shinier, because we are newly made. And black, for obvious reasons. I'm still thinking of what to name the baby- _babies_. Five should just be a nick name for the boy, because I want to give the baby a real name. Maybe something that means... brave. A name that means brave.

PAGE BREAK

I open up the name dictionary and flip to the B's. My finger slides down, down, down, down, aha! Brave. Names that mean brave.

Bryan. I like that name. Now for the girl. Maybe her name should mean... fearless. Casey. So the boy is Bryan and the girl is Casey. Alright then. I close the book and place it back on the shelf, then walk back to my apartment. Tobias is there waiting for me.

"I've picked some names," I say, "The boy name means brave and the girl name means fearless."

"So what are the names?" he asks rather curiously.

"Bryan and Casey," I say.

"I like those," he smiles.

PAGE BREAK

Training the initiates the next day isn't as hard as I thought it would be. Of course, we really only had to inject a needle in everyone's neck and then sit through the fear landscape, so it's not like it was hard or anything. But there was a divergent. Just thinking the word makes a shiver run down my spine. She was in an ocean full of sharks. She was being nipped at when suddenly, I protective shield formed around her. Melody is divergent.

**A/N: Im sorry this is so short. Maybe this will make up for it...**

**Roses are red**

**why are you reading this**

**go away**

**you are not wanted**

**Just Kidding**

**REVIEW**

**Once again, behold the period.**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is a few months later, they are getting married. They babies are due soon... probably next chapter.**

Tobias POV

Holy crap. The only two words my mind can register. I'm about to get married. Freaking _married! _I'm so scared, exited, nervous, happy, BLURBLWDUIBFIUB. Yep. I thin I have officially gone insane. Tris stands in front of me and I can't even hear the vows being spoken, for I am absorbed in Tris. Her beautiful face, eyes, hair. I can't believe she belongs to me.

"I do," she says. Now all thats left is my part. I am suddenly snapped back to reality, listening to the last few vows. _Through sickness and health... _

"I do," I say immediately after the vows are finished. And then comes the kiss.

**A/N: YAY! End of short, sucky chapter! I am literally writing the next one as you read this. I reeeeaaaaalllly wanted to get the wedding out of the way, and then the babies will be born and then, wait for it... You'll find out what will happen after that next chapter. It's going to be really good. You really want to find out... Oh, I'm so evil. Bwahahahahaha!**

**And... A lot of you guys review saying you love these poems but I'm running out of ideas... I'll try to figure something out. Just for YOU!**

**Here goes...:**

**Roses are red**

**My dog has been fed**

**Violets are blue**

**She chews on my shoe.**

**#respect the period. ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So, after my evil finish last chapter... Wait until the end to find out!**

Tris POV

This is it. The baby is coming. It started off as a normal day. I was talking Tobias at breakfast, when suddenly I felt a strong pain in my stomach/ down area. I didn't know what to do.

"Tobias," I wheeze, "I think the baby is coming."

"Now," he asks, his face paling.

"No, tomorrow, idiot. Yes now!" I almost growl at his stupidity. Boys can be sooooooo clueless sometimes.

PAGE BREAK

(I'm not going in to detail. It was painful, Blah blah blah) And unto us, babies are born!

PAGE BREAK

We walk the children back to the apartment. Casey has Tobias' blue eyes and dark hair. Bryan has my eyes and medium hair. Tobias carries Bryan while I carry Casey. This is the start of a wonderful life in Dauntless.

**A/N: Ok, first let me say this is the last short chapter. I mean, these babies (see what I did there) are about to get loooong. Now, are you ready to find out what will happen? I'm going to skip sixteen years and do Casey's initian and then life in Dauntless. BOOM SHAKALAKA!**


End file.
